fateuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sella
Sella (セラ, Sera?) is a homunculus created by the Einzbern family to serve as a maid and to teach Illyasviel sorcery. Profile Appearance Despite her appearance, she is only about two years old. She usually wears a maid outfit with a hood that makes her appear almost identical to Leysritt; in casual clothing, she is revealed to have long pale hair, a characteristic of Einzbern homunculi. PersonalityEdit Sella is highly protective of Illya, whom she loves and cares for deeply, and thus is very suspicious of Shirou Emiya. Despite her apparent coldness to everyone but Illya, Sella is actually rather fickle and insecure, particularly about her body, and Leysritt and Illya often tease Sella for her harsh personality. Unlike Leysritt's difficulty expressing herself, Sella has clear emotions and does not hesitate to show her displeasure towards Shirou. She usually distances herself from humans and prefers to take care of the flora and fauna of the castle. Background Sella is a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family, she was amongst failures in the creation of the Holy Grail. Originally she was meant to be scrapped, but she was given new lives as Illya maid and teacher.[2] While she was made on the basis of the same shape as Leysritt, Sella was made as a pure homunculus two years ago with normal alchemy. Unlike Illyasviel and Leysritt, Sella is not a miracle of the Einzbern family, but a homunculus with perfect efficiency. Development In early drafts, the caretaker of Ilya was a tuxedo-wearing German man; someone akin to the wonderful man who nagged at Shirou and Rin incessantly. Sella made her appearance because some artistic director insisted on it and made a huge scene about it.[2] Plot Fate/Stay Night Fate As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leysritt and Sella. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leyritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Unlimited Blade Works As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leysritt and Sella. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leyritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Heaven's Feel As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leysritt and Sella. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leyritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Carnival Phantasm Fate/Unlimited Codes Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Abilities The ability of her body is inferior to others, but she makes up for it with superb magic circuits. As a magic teacher, she is superior, but as she is a fragile homunculus, Sella is unsuitable for battle. Relationships Illyasviel von Einzbern Leysritt Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Homunculus Category:Protagonists Category:Einzbern Family Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Characters Category:Carnival Phantasm Characters